


Safe with Me

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Dead Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rebuilt Hale House, Romance, behind the scenes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew taking a walk through the woods during California's worst winters in a while was a bad idea. Good thing he knows the area well enough to make his way to the Hale house where Derek (oddly) accepts him inside with open arms. The werewolf shows Stiles a side he's never seen before and secrets come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe with Me

Don't ask Stiles why he thought a walk through the woods during a snowstorm was a good idea. It wasn't, he regretted everything. In his defense, it wasn't snowing this hard when he started his journey. There was almost a foot on the ground with light flurries coming down. Stiles just wanted to explore the winter wonderland as Beacon Hills was experiencing one of its biggest snowfalls in years. 

Long story short, when Stiles reached the deep center of the forest the snow increased and the wind picked up, blowing it all around. It was now approaching two feet and all Stiles could see was white, he had completely forgotten which way he came from. At a time like this it would've been a great advantage to have his friends' werewolf abilities but no, he was just human.

Stiles started running though his boots sunk with each step. He pulled his beanie down over his ears and his scarf up over his mouth and nose. Cold air hit him in the face like a slap and his eyelashes were becoming heavy with snowflakes. Even though he didn't know where he was going, his feet just kept carrying him in one direction.

Stiles' lungs were starting to burn from being out in the cold too long so he started slowing down. He let out a noise of surprise when the ground came out from underneath his feet. Stiles rolled down a hill and came to a painful stop at the bottom.

"Fuck," he groaned and slowly stood up. But something caught his eye in the distance. There was a large house about 40 feet away. It seemed familiar. It was the rebuilt Hale house, Stiles remembers working on it as a pack last summer. 

Smoke was coming out of the chimney and a light was on in a downstairs window. Stiles praised the Lord as he realized Derek was home and stumbled/limped the rest of the way to the home.

He stepped up onto the porch with loud steps due to his heavy snow boots. Derek surely heard him by now. Stiles knocked on the door rapidly, calling out, "Derek! It's me!"

Ten seconds later an annoyed werewolf opened the front door dressed in black sweatpants and a maroon Henley. He was holding a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and the other was braced on the handle. "Stiles? What the hell are you doing here in this weather?" Derek stepped aside to let the freezing boy in.

Stiles gave him a grateful smile and stripped off his heavy coat and boots. "I was out for a walk, don't ask, when this snowfall came out of nowhere and now I have no idea how to get back."

Derek shut the door behind him and put Stiles coat in the hall closet. "Well you won't be able to get back at this point. It's best for you to stay here until this dies down."

"God, thank you so much," Stiles breathed out with a laugh. Derek shrugged and walked towards the kitchen, Stiles in tow.

"Coffee?" The werewolf opened a cabinet and pulled out another mug. 

"Sure, thanks." Stiles sat down on one of the stools by the island. It was weird but oddly comforting being alone with Derek. Usually their time together was spent making sarcastic remarks at each other and annoying the rest of the pack. Stiles though Derek couldn't stand him but the man was acting strangely nice to him now.

Derek set a full mug in front of Stiles and leaned on the counter across from him. "It's not supposed to stop snowing until late tonight. Better make yourself comfortable now."

Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone to text his dad where he was. "You're okay with that?"

Derek nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Of course, I wouldn't let one of my pack members, especially a human, walk back to town in this weather. It's not safe." Stiles raised his eyebrows at the wolf. "What?"

Stiles ducked his head and felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Uh, nothing." Derek gave him a look that said he clearly didn't believe Stiles. "It's just...I thought you hated me or something. You're always rolling your eyes at anything I say."

"Stiles," Derek started. "I don't hate you. Sure sometimes you get on my nerves but I, uh, find your comic relief good for the pack."

"Thanks," Stiles said awkwardly. He wasn't used to compliments from Derek.

There was an uncomfortable tension for a few seconds before Derek put his mug in the sink. Both of them jumped at the loud clattering noise. "You know where the extra bedrooms are, pick your choice." With that, Derek disappeared through the kitchen doorway. Stiles watched him go in silence.

He couldn't deny the attraction he had to Derek. The man was a mystery to Stiles. But he was also protective of his pack when he needed to be and Stiles has maybe had a crush on him for a long time. So Stiles was feeling very aware and nervous about being alone in Derek's house with him.

Stiles got up, put his own cup away, the walked upstairs. Derek wanted the new Hale house to have enough beds for the whole pack. But then they lost Erica and Boyd and things haven't been the same since. The only bedroom that has been used since the tragic deaths of their friends is Derek's because he lives there.

Stiles walked down the hall to the room he'd stayed in just once. It was the closest one to Derek's and a part of him wanted that room because of that fact (okay all of him), he just felt safest there. Stiles was about to open the door but he saw something through the tiny crack between Derek's door and the frame. The man was walking around his bedroom and he seemed to be looking for something. Stiles didn't see what it was when he found it. Then Derek grabbed the edges of his Henley in both hands and pulled it over his head. His back was to the door so Stiles got a full view of his back, a very beautiful, very muscular back. 

Stiles knew he better get out of there as his heart rate increased and his stomach erupted in butterflies. Oh, how he wanted to run his fingertips over the contracting muscles in Derek's back. 

He was caught by surprise when Derek abruptly turned around, having probably heard Stiles. He let out a squeak and quickly ran into the other bedroom and closed the door behind him. Stiles stood with his back to the door for a bit to catch his breath and get over the distracting heat growing in his abdomen. Did Derek hear his heartbeat? Did he smell the arousal? Stiles groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. 'Of course he did, he's a fucking werewolf,' Stiles thought to himself.

He locked himself in that bedroom until dark when Derek knocked on his door. Stiles refused to open it, instead just yelled a strained, "Yes?"

"I'm going to make dinner, how's lasagna sound?" Derek asked.

"Perfect," Stiles responded and when he heard Derek's footsteps retreat towards the stairs, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

When Derek called up that dinner was ready Stiles braced himself for the awkwardness and cautiously walked towards the kitchen. The lovely smell of marinara sauce and sausage filled his nostrils and there were two plates full of lasagna sitting at the counter. "I have different sodas if you want one," Derek said when Stiles sat down in front of one of the plates.

"Waters fine," said Stiles. He tried to not let the sight of Derek's butt when he bent over distract him, it was a lot harder said than done.

Derek placed the glass in front of Stiles and sat down next to him. He picked up the tv remote and turned on the television in the kitchen. The news channel came on talking about the snow storm.

"That's good," Derek pointed out and Stiles looked at him but the wolf was staring at the screen. "The snow will be over by a little past midnight, you should be good to go in the morning."

"The morning?" Stiles didn't mean for it to come out as high pitched as it did. Not only was he just in the house alone with Derek, now he'd have to be sleeping in the house with Derek.

"Is that okay?" The man turned to Stiles now and looked straight into his eyes. There was almost a playful yet challenging look in the orbs.

"Y-yeah, totally fine," Stiles choked out and shoved a bite of lasagna into his mouth so he wouldn't make an even bigger fool of himself.

They ate together in silence the rest of the time, just watching the news. It was nice, probably a moment Stiles would cherish forever. Little did he know Derek would do the exact same thing.

~

Later Stiles was sitting on the couch in the living room next to the fireplace. Derek had gone to bed already and made sure Stiles knew to put out the fire when he was ready to go up. But Stiles just wanted to sit near the warmth for now in the dim light. It was one of his favorite things to do. He glanced at the clock which read midnight already but he didn't feel tired.

A creak of a floorboard made Stiles jump and he turned to see Derek standing in the entry of the room. "You're still awake?"

"Not tired," Stiles responded. "Why are you up?"

Derek walked over to him and took a seat next to Stiles on the couch, too close for Stiles not to freak out about it. "Couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Stiles said. The silence this time wasn't awkward or uncomfortable but soothing with the crackling of the fire next to them. Stiles opened his mouth and turned to Derek to say something else but his words were caught by Derek's lips.

The werewolf placed his hands on the sides of Stiles' face and kissed him passionately, no tongue or rushing. Stiles got over the initial shock of, 'Holy shit Derek Hale was kissing him,' and responded back eagerly. They lazily made out until Stiles snapped out of it and lightly pushed Derek back. "What was that for?"

Derek gave him a small smile and scooted closer to Stiles. "You don't know what you do to me, with your loud voice and cute face and lean body. I've been wanting to do that for a while. And I know you have too." 

Derek reconnected their mouths, this time deeper. He licked at Stiles' bottom lip and the boy easily allowed Derek's tongue to enter his mouth. Things got heated fast and before he knew it, Stiles was maneuvered into Derek's laps until he was straddling him. They never broke the kiss until Derek moved his lips to Stiles' neck. Stiles leaned his head back so Derek would have better access and moaned when he bit down and sucked marks all over him. "I want people to know who you belong to," Stiles heard Derek mumble against his neck. He didn't know if he was supposed to hear it but he's damn sure glad he did.

"D-Der," Stiles breathed out in a euphoria of bliss. He could feel the obvious hardness growing in both of their pants. "B-bedroom." Derek nodded and stood up but never let go of Stiles. Stiles wrapped his legs around the man's waist as Derek effortlessly carried him up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. 

Derek kicked the door shut behind them.

~

When Stiles woke up in the morning to a bright ray of sunshine hitting his face and warm arms wrapped around his naked torso, he knew he wouldn't be leaving just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any of my fellow smut seeking sterek shippers for the nonexistent sex scene but if enough of you want it the next one shot I post will relate to this but basically be just sex ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lol


End file.
